Over the Hills and Far Away
by Roux Marlet
Summary: "Eh? Kau bilang tadi, kepala pelayan Phantomhive meninggal?" / Ini déjà vu. Seperti hari itu, ketika Sebastian Michaelis dimakamkan. Bedanya, kala itu salju mulai turun sementara saat ini terik matahari menyengat bumi. Dan sekali ini, lonceng di nisan itu tidak berdentang; tubuh sang pelayan akan selamanya menjadi satu dengan tanah... / Alternate Reality. [Challenge] 'Hampir'


**Roux Marlet** presents:

" **Over the Hills and Far Away"**

Kuroshituji: Book of Murder (c) Yana Toboso

Alternate Reality

 **.**

 **[Challenge] 'Hampir'**

(previously published at wattpad)

 **.**

SUMMARY:

" _Eh? Kau bilang tadi, kepala pelayan Phantomhive meninggal?!" / Ini déjà vu. Seperti hari itu, ketika Sebastian Michaelis dimakamkan. Bedanya, kala itu salju mulai turun sementara saat ini terik matahari menyengat bumi. Dan sekali ini, lonceng di nisan itu tidak berdentang; tubuh sang pelayan akan selamanya menjadi satu dengan tanah..._

.

* * *

.

"Ehhh? Kau bilang tadi, kepala pelayan Phantomhive meninggal?!"

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi datar, mengonfirmasi berita yang sepertinya mengejutkan kakak laki-lakinya. Gerakan si gadis berulang monoton seperti ayunan kaki depan _maneki-neko,_ boneka kucing pembawa keberuntungan.

Sang kakak merenung sambil mengusap dagunya. "Bukankah itu berarti Sebastian Michaelis yang meninggal? Apa dia bersandiwara lagi, eh, Ran Mao?"

Gadis bernama Ran Mao itu menggeleng-geleng, sekali lagi dengan gerakan monoton.

"Yang meninggal," ucap Ran Mao, "adalah Tanaka- _san_. Mantan kepala pelayan Phantomhive."

Sekali ini, pupil di balik kelopak mata sipit laki-laki itu betul-betul melebar.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisiknya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Lau," balas Ran Mao.

"Tidak mungkin," pria yang dipanggil Lau itu bersikeras. "Ini sangat tidak mungkin!"

Kalau Ran Mao bisa berekspresi, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah merengut dan memelototi kakaknya yang mesum itu. Tapi karena itu hanya pengandaian, fakta yang ada hanyalah Ran Mao yang terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang perhatian tapi kosong itu.

"Jadi, dia meninggal," tangan Lau mengepal. "Tanaka itu..." dia berhenti sejenak.

Ran Mao menelengkan kepalanya sok manis.

"Tanaka itu..." Lau berdeham. Kalimatnya yang berikut betul-betul di luar dugaan.

"Tanaka itu orangnya yang mana, ya?"

.

* * *

.

Ciel Phantomhive memandangi pekerja yang menguruk tanah di sekitar makam itu. Ekspresinya tidak tertebak, dan di sebelahnya, si _maid_ Meirin terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang berterbangan. Sebastian membungkuk.

"Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita menjauh," ucap sang kepala pelayan yang sudah empat tahun menggantikan posisi orang di bawah batu nisan itu.

"Biarkan aku," tentang sang tuan muda keras kepala. "Payah. Sekarang tanahnya kering sekali, tidak seperti waktu itu."

"'Waktu itu'?" Sebastian tersenyum kecil, seratus persen paham apa yang dimaksud tuan mudanya. Pemakaman _dirinya_ yang terjadi hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tentu saja Sebastian tidak bisa mati karena dia _sudah_ mati, dan alasan diadakannya upacara pemakaman waktu itu hanya untuk menutupi fakta yang diterima begitu saja oleh orang-orang lugu itu.

Wajah Finnian si tukang kebun bersimbah air mata. Remaja itu memang cengeng sekalipun tenaganya menyamai gajah. Ia dan Bard si koki ikut membantu menutup tanah kuburan itu.

Meskipun Tanaka meninggal tanpa menikah dan memiliki anak, ternyata cukup banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Tak satupun adalah keluarganya—malahan orang-orang seperti Elizabeth Midford, Lau, Ran Mao, Soma, Agni, dan Undertaker ada di situ untuk mengiringi kepergiannya ke alam baka. Selain itu, tentu saja ada sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive beserta para pelayan Phantomhive Manor.

Elizabeth menangis seperti bayi, demikian pula Pangeran Soma. Bahkan Agni, _khansama_ sang pangeran dari Kerajaan Bengal, tertegun dan menitikkan air mata. Seperti waktu itu, ketika Sebastian Michaelis dimakamkan.

Tapi aura kesedihan dalam upacara pemakaman yang satu ini berbeda dengan kala itu. Karena kali ini, Ciel Phantomhive ikut hanyut di dalamnya; karena dia tahu, Tanaka betul-betul mati dan tidak mungkin bangkit dari kubur dengan nyentrik seperti Sebastian dahulu.

"Si pelayan Jepang yang pandai _baritsu_..." gumam Lau sendu ketika orang-orang mulai mengucapkan kalimat untuk mengenang orang yang baru saja meninggal.

"Antoinette yang imut," isak Elizabeth.

"Orang tua dengan cangkir teh," ujar Bard dengan suara rendah, mewakili pelayan rumah Phantomhive.

"Mantan kepala pelayan yang penuh dedikasi," ujar kepala pelayan Phantomhive yang sekarang.

Lalu semua orang diam, menunggu ucapan dari sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang masih menundukkan kepala. Pada akhirnya Ciel hanya berkata,

"Selamat jalan, Tanaka _._ "

.

* * *

.

"Anda sedih, Tuan Muda?"

Sebastian sedang menyiapkan teh sore di kamar Ciel dengan cekatan. Bocah tiga belas tahun itu tampak murung.

 _Pertanyaan bodoh._

Tentu saja Ciel _merasa_ sedih. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tanaka yang kelihatannya akan panjang umur lantaran rutin minum teh hijau yang menurut orang Jepang menyehatkan itu bisa terkena serangan jantung. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan hal itu di wajahnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa sedikit menyenangkan Tuan Muda," usul Sebastian sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku hitam.

"Ini...?" Ciel menerima buku itu seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Buku harian Tanaka- _san_."

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Tanaka- _san_ memberikannya padaku saat dia mengembalikan lencana ini," Sebastian menyahut sembari menunjuk pin perak di dadanya. Yang dimaksud iblis itu mestinya adalah sewaktu Tanaka sempat menggantikan posisi kepala pelayan yang 'mati suri' itu.

"Buat apa aku baca _diary_ seorang pelayan?"

"Ini lebih seperti... catatan sejarah. Tuan Muda perlu membacanya. Siapa tahu ada hal penting—"

"Baiklah," potong Ciel ketus, melambaikan tangannya mengusir sang _butler_.

"Selamat membaca, Tuan Muda," salam Sebastian, membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

Sebelah manik biru cemerlang itu menatap buku hitam yang sudah lusuh itu. Jemari sang tuan muda membuka halaman pertama. Huruf kanji yang ditulis rapi menunjukkan identitas pemilik buku itu, dan Ciel tidak bisa membacanya karena dia memang belum pernah mendapat pelajaran bahasa dari negeri sakura. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan minta Sebastian memanggilkan guru privat untuk itu.

Tulisan tangan Tanaka teratur dan tegak lurus, tapi lekuknya lembut. Memang benar kata orang tentang _grafologi_ bahwa goresan pena adalah cerminan jiwa.

Dari halaman-halaman awal, Ciel tahu bahwa Tanaka terbiasa menulis buku harian dan yang satu ini dimulai ketika dia diangkat menjadi kepala pelayan Phantomhive. Tanaka tidak menulis setiap hari, hanya di tanggal dan peristiwa penting seperti ulang tahun pernikahan Rachel dengan Vincent Phantomhive atau peresmian pertunangan Ciel dengan Elizabeth. Ada juga beberapa catatan tidak penting seperti tukang kebun lama yang membakar semak mawar yang berharga di hari kunjungan pengawal Ratu, atau _maid_ lama yang hampir memecahkan teko porselen tepat di hidung para direktur perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan Funtom.

Tanaka memang sehat selama masa tuanya, tapi tubuhnya tidak segesit dahulu. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Sebastian sekarang, dia bakal kewalahan menghadapi tiga pembantu baru yang lebih becus membunuh orang daripada merawat rumah. Ciel geli membayangkan seperti apa jadinya.

Ekspresi sang tuan muda kembali serius ketika sampai pada tulisan, _"Tuan Vincent tidak suka pada tamu dari sekte aneh itu. Insting beliau biasanya benar. Beliau peka terhadap hal-hal mencurigakan. Tuhan, lindungilah keluarga ini."_ Di halaman itu, ditambahkan beberapa saat setelahnya—terlihat dari tebal tintanya yang membedakan berapa lama keringnya—tertulis di tepi bawah, _"Rupanya kecurigaan Tuan beralasan. Orang-orang sekte itu_ _biadab... Dan aku terpaksa menjadi saksi ketika rumah ini terbakar."_

Ciel melotot marah dan segera membalik halaman itu, namun hanya mendapati Tanaka menuliskan tentang ulang tahun Ciel yang ketujuh sehari setelah kedatangan sang tamu dari sekte aneh.

Pemikiran "Tidak penting" sudah melintas di benak Ciel, tapi dia tidak jadi melewatkan halaman itu ketika biji penglihatannya menangkap sepenggal kalimat,

" _And all the tune that he could play was... 'over the hills and far away'..._ "

Lagu itu... ya, itu petikan sebuah lagu.

Lagu yang sangat familier di telinga Ciel akhir-akhir ini, akibat keterlibatan dirinya dan Sebastian dalam sebuah sirkus yang diprakarsai orang gila. _Tom the Piper's Son._ Kisahnya bersama sang iblis pelayan berakhir dengan bubarnya sirkus itu seiring kematian pemimpin dan para anggota veterannya. Akhir yang tidak bahagia bagi kedua pihak—para pemain sirkus itu mati sia-sia dan sisanya tercerai berai, sementara Ciel Phantomhive sebagai bangsawan yang bertugas menjaga hati Ratu dari keresahan malah dicurigai menyalahgunakan wewenang oleh sang kepala negara. Kecurigaan itu terhapus setelah terjadi kasus pembunuhan di Phantomhive Manor yang akhirnya terungkap dengan ditahannya tersangka palsu serta kematian Sebastian yang juga dipalsu.

Dan sampai sekarang Ciel selalu berusaha melupakan lagu terkutuk itu sekaligus para anggota sirkus malang itu.

Kenapa Tanaka menulis tentang lagu itu? Ciel yang penasaran menelusuri baris per baris dengan cermat.

Oh... begitu rupanya. Tanaka dulu sering menceritakan kepadanya dongeng itu, Tom si Anak Peniup Seruling. Di malam-malam ketika Ciel tak bisa tidur sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota.

" _Terutama ketika asmanya kambuh di musim dingin seperti ini, Tuan Muda pasti menangis sendirian. Apalagi ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan lagi-lagi Tuan Vincent serta Nyonya Rachel menunda merayakannya. Tak banyak dongeng yang aku tahu, lagipula aku tidak berpendidikan tinggi. Setidaknya, satu dongeng yang aku tahu tentang Tom, lagunya bisa mengantar Tuan Muda pada mimpi indah."_

Ciel mengerutkan dahi. Dia ingat seseorang memang pernah mendongenginya tentang Tom, tapi seseorang itu tidak terlalu penting baginya. Jadi alasan sulitnya melupakan lagu itu karena dia sudah sering mendengarkannya waktu kecil?

Di bawah paragraf itu ada catatan kecil: _"Rematik kumat. Untung perapian di kamar Tuan Muda begitu hangat, dan melihat senyumnya yang damai ketika tidur sungguh merupakan obat mujarab. Tuhan, lindungilah dia. Selama Tuan Muda bahagia, aku pun bahagia."_

Ciel segera pergi ke halaman lain, tak tahan dengan kata-kata manis meski sebetulnya menyukai makanan yang manis-manis. Dia menemukan kelanjutan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Phantomhive, bahwa Tanaka menuliskan kronologinya dengan lengkap sambil gemetaran, bahwa ada catatan tambahan dengan tinta baru mengenai betapa bersyukurnya dia ketika melihat bahwa Ciel masih hidup.

" _Aku tidak terlalu peduli siapa Sebastian yang datang bersamanya itu. Tuan Muda Ciel masih hidup dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi seorang pelayan Phantomhive. Tuhan, lindungilah dia selalu dari yang jahat."_

Andai saja suasana kisah dalam catatan itu tidak seserius ini, mungkin Ciel sudah tertawa membaca paradoks itu. Tanaka mendoakannya untuk dilindungi dari _yang jahat_ sementara pelindungnya itu adalah sesosok iblis.

Tanaka menulis buku hariannya dengan agak tak beraturan. Tiap kali dia ingat sesuatu yang telah lampau saat menulis suatu hari, dia menambahkan catatan di bawah tulisannya yang sudah-sudah. Kadang dengan tinta berwarna lain, kadang tidak; Ciel jadi agak bingung membacanya. Dia mencari di halaman-halaman setelahnya, namun tidak menemukan hal penting lain yang bisa membantu penyelidikan.

Yang bisa disimpulkan oleh anak itu adalah, Tanaka pun tidak tahu siapa oknum yang bertanggungjawab atas peristiwa itu—si pelayan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang pernah mereka perbuat atas harga diri Ciel. Tanaka juga tidak pernah menanyakan asal-usul Sebastian, padahal di situ poin pentingnya.

Menurut Ciel, Tanaka itu membosankan; dan untuk beberapa hal memang orang seperti itu tidak layak diberi kuota memori. Sang tuan muda menutup buku itu.

" _Selama Tuan Muda bahagia, aku bahagia..."_ kalimat itu ditemukan Ciel hampir di tiap halaman. Tanaka seorang beriman yang taat, dan Ciel tahu itu dari kesehariannya sebelum sang tuan membaca buku si pelayan. Dan fakta yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Ciel adalah bahwa pria tua itu selalu mendoakan _dirinya_ , anak dari tuannya yang jarang pergi ke gereja sekalipun tinggal di negeri yang notabene kental dengan kekatolikan itu. Ciel sendiri tidak pernah dididik secara serius mengenai agama.

Mungkin sikap itu adalah salah satu bentuk pengabdian Tanaka pada keluarga Phantomhive.

Apapun itu, Ciel tidak suka pada orang yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Menurutnya, sikap seperti itu sangat cengeng. Sepertinya hal demikian tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Sebastian yang pastinya hanya menghendaki jiwa Ciel.

Dia sudah akan meletakkan buku itu di tepi mejanya ketika disadarinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian belakang.

Rupanya ada satu halaman yang pernah disobek dari buku harian itu dan dilipat-lipat menyerupai kipas kertas. Ciel mengambil dan membuka lipatan kertas itu, keheranan mengapa Tanaka memperlakukan bagian ini sedemikian rapi dan sepertinya diniatkan untuk tidak mencolok mata pada awalnya.

" _Hari ini aku melakukan dosa besar,"_ demikian pembuka kisah hari itu. Ciel jadi makin heran, dan dia duduk tegak dengan minat membaca yang lebih besar dari yang sudah-sudah.

.

* * *

.

 _Ciel tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari, sekalipun kedua orang tuanya pergi ke London untuk berbisnis. Dia sangat ceria sejak sarapan pagi, sekalipun Elizabeth hanya sempat menemuinya beberapa menit untuk memberinya hadiah._

 _Tanaka tahu apa yang terjadi. Ciel Phantomhive mendapatkan sebuah seruling mainan di hari usianya genap delapan tahun. Bukan hadiah sederhana dari keluarga tunangannya itu—benda itu adalah buatan perusahaan mainan terbesar di Asia dan meski bahannya bambu, tidak kalah bagus dengan produk perusahaan Funtom sendiri._

 _Sang kepala pelayan mengelap hiasan porselen di sudut ruangan sambil mengulum senyum lantaran mulai ompong. Sepasang netranya yang belum rabun mengamati tuan mudanya yang asyik dengan mainan barunya itu. Nada yang dimainkannya tak beraturan._

" _Tanaka, sini main," ajak Ciel. "Ajari aku lagu Tom."_

 _Tanaka meletakkan kain lapnya di meja dan berlutut di dekat Ciel. "Saya tidak bisa main seruling, Tuan Muda."_

" _Kalau begitu, nyanyikan untukku," perintah bocah delapan tahun itu. "Dan aku akan pura-pura menjadi Tom yang meniup seruling."_

" _Baik, Tuan Muda." Tanaka berdeham lalu mulai melantunkan rima anak-anak itu._

"Tom, he was a piper's son,

He learnt to play when he was young,

And all the tune that he could play

Was 'over the hills and far away';

Over the hills and a great way off,

The wind shall blow my top-knot off."

 _Ciel bertepuk tangan dan meminta Tanaka mengulanginya. Sang kepala pelayan menyanyikan bait kedua lagu itu._

" _Aku ingin dipanggilkan guru musik," pinta Ciel di akhir lagu._

" _Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Tuan dan Nyonya."_

" _Horeee..."_

 _Saat itu, lonceng makan berdentang. Mestinya si_ maid _yang membunyikan._

" _Tuan Muda, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang," ujar Tanaka. "Lebih baik serulingnya disimpan dahulu."_

 _Ciel menggeleng manja. "Aku mau membawanya ke meja makan."_

" _Tuan dan Nyonya tidak suka kalau Tuan Muda membawa mainan saat makan," Tanaka membantah dengan halus._

" _Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidak ada, jadi biarkan aku membawanya!" Sang Tuan Muda merajuk._

 _Tanaka menghela napas, kalah. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya saja yang memegangkannya nanti."_

" _Aku pegang sendiri," Ciel bersikeras._

" _Baik, Tuan Muda."_

 _Ciel melangkah dengan riang diiringi Tanaka menuju ruang makan, di mana sajian yang enak-enak sudah menunggunya. Anak itu masih menggenggam seruling barunya saat Tanaka mulai melayaninya di meja makan._

" _Tuan Muda, tolong letakkan serulingnya di meja," bujuk Tanaka._

" _Aku takut benda ini nanti terjatuh."_

" _Tidak akan terjatuh, Tuan Muda."_

 _Ciel mulai terbujuk. "Bagaimana sebaiknya aku menaruhnya? Terbaring atau berdiri?"_

 _Tanaka mengulum senyum. "Lebih baik terbaring."_ Tidak bisa diberdirikan juga, ujungnya 'kan tidak cukup besar untuk menjadi alas, _tambah Tanaka dalam hati._

 _Kali itu Ciel menurut. Hidangan pembuka dilahapnya dengan nikmat, sambil sesekali ia memandangi serulingnya yang tergeletak di sisi kanannya._

 _Ciel tiba-tiba bersin dan berhenti makan. Pandangannya bingung, mencari-cari adakah jendela yang kurang rapat, tapi tidak menemukannya._

 _Saat itu minuman hangat dibawa masuk oleh sang_ maid. _Tahu-tahu saja sekelebat bayangan melesat dari bawah meja menerjang perempuan yang membawa teko itu._

" _Gyaaa!"_

 _Teko itu terjatuh dan pecah, si_ maid _terduduk di lantai, dan seekor kucing mendesis di pojok ruangan._

 _Ciel bersin-bersin parah sambil menjerit, "Bawa keluar kucing itu!"_

 _Perintah itu sebetulnya ditujukan Ciel kepada Tanaka, tapi si_ maid _yang lebih muda merasa bahwa adalah kewajibannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memerlukan kelincahan itu. Jadi dia maju menguber si kucing yang malah kabur kembali ke bawah meja._

" _Bodoh!" seru Ciel, melompat dari kursinya saking ngeri terhadap hewan yang membuat sistem imunnya bereaksi berlebihan itu._

 _Kursi Ciel terbanting dan anak itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tanaka menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap sementara si_ maid _berseru di bawah meja, "Dapat!"_

 _Meja bertaplak putih itu berderak, peralatan perak di atasnya berkelontangan, dan sesuatu menggelinding ke tepi meja..._

 _Suara kayu beradu keras dengan lantai tenggelam oleh seruan si_ maid. _Perempuan itu merangkak dari balik taplak, tangannya menggenggam makhluk penyebab huru-hara itu. Dia membuang kucing itu ke luar lewat jendela._

" _Sudah beres, Tuan Muda. Saya—" Si_ maid _berhenti karena dilihatnya Ciel tertegun menatap benda di lantai dengan pandangan nanar._

 _Benda apa yang jatuh tadi?_

 _Pipa bambu itu... Seruling baru Ciel, retak..._

 _Si_ maid _mendekati Ciel dan meminta maaf, tapi sang tuan muda menamparnya. Kata-kata kasar terlontar liar dari mulutnya yang mungil dan Tanaka mencoba menenangkannya._

 _Ciel tidak mau disuruh diam. Puncaknya, dia mengatai si_ maid _dengan keji, "Dasar TAK PUNYA OTAK!"_

 _Mungkin Ciel memang sudah keterlaluan, karena perkataannya langsung disahut tak kalah keras,_

" _TUAN MUDA! JAGA MULUT ANDA!"_

 _Barusan adalah Tanaka yang membentak Ciel dengan wajah merah padam. Anak itu terpana memandangi sang kepala pelayan, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya._

 _Selapis bening membasahi kornea Ciel._

 _Napas Tanaka tersentak, seolah baru sadar apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya, tapi Ciel sudah ambil langkah seribu._

" _Tuan Muda..."_

" _Tanaka monster!" jerit Ciel dari koridor sambil berlari._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanaka di masa mudanya pernah jadi pria beristri dan memiliki seorang buah hati, namun sang istri meninggal ketika melahirkan bayinya yang rupanya terinfeksi_ Toxoplasma _._

 _Parasit mematikan itu telah menghambat pertumbuhan si janin dalam kandungan sang ibu. Anak itu lahir tanpa batok kepala, dan otaknya tidak terbentuk sempurna. Ia hanya dapat menghirup kehidupan tak lebih dari tiga hari..._

 _._

 _._

" _Tuan Muda, maafkan kelancangan saya."_

 _Itu sudah yang kesepuluh kali Tanaka mengulangi kalimat yang sama. Ciel bersembunyi di kolong ranjangnya, tahu betul bahwa Tanaka akan kesulitan untuk membungkuk ke bawah sini._

" _Tuan Muda... apa Anda marah pada saya? Saya memang pantas dimarahi."_

" _Aku tidak marah," gumam Ciel cukup jelas diiringi isak kecil._

 _Perkara organ vital yang memerlukan suplai darah terbanyak itu selalu menimbulkan emosi tersendiri bagi Tanaka, dan dia menyadari bahwa meski puluhan tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, hal itu tetap traumatis baginya._

" _Tanaka tadi marah. Kau menyeramkan," lanjut Ciel. "Tanaka monster."_

 _Sang kepala pelayan mengulum senyum, sinar matanya sayu. "Monster Tanaka sudah pergi, Tuan Muda."_

" _Apa iya?"_

 _Sebagai jawaban, Tanaka malah bernyanyi,_ "Over the hills and a great way off... the wind shall blow the monster off." _Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu mengutip sebaris lirik sebelumnya,_ "And all the tune that he could play, was..."

"Over the hills and far away," _Ciel ikut bernyanyi. Perlahan, dia merangkak dari kolong. Kelopak matanya sembab, tapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas._

"Over the hills and a great way off..." _Tanaka mengulangi._

"The wind shall blow the monster off!" _keduanya mengakhiri lagu itu bersama-sama. Ciel terbahak._

" _Monster Tanaka sudah pergi!"_

" _Ya, Tuan Muda."_

" _Pergi melewati perbukitan, jauh di sana..." Sepertinya Ciel sudah melupakan serulingnya yang retak dan kembali ceria. "Ambilkan aku makanan manis. Aku masih lapar."_

" _Baik, Tuan Muda."_

Selama dia bahagia, aku pun bahagia... _nurani tulus sang kepala pelayan bersuara._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Tangan Ciel yang memegang kertas gemetaran. Dia tidak menduga bahwa isi _diary_ pelayan yang sudah separuh abad mengabdi pada keluarga Phantomhive itu bisa membuat cair hatinya yang sudah beku.

Dia sudah tidak ingat kejadian itu. Dia tidak tahu Tanaka punya masa lalu setragis itu. Dia menyesal sudah membaca buku harian itu.

Dia hanya ingat satu hal; tanggal empat belas Desember di tahun kesepuluh hidupnya, didapatinya kedua orang tuanya terbunuh. Rumah sepi mencekam, dan Tanaka adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ditemukannya. Sang kepala pelayan menyuruhnya melarikan diri, permintaannya pada sang tuan muda untuk terakhir kali sebelum seseorang menyerang dirinya dan menangkap Ciel.

Tanaka layak mendapat kehormatan dan perhatian yang lebih dari anak yang sekarang menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu. Dan Ciel merasa bersalah karena tidak melakukannya pada sang pelayan yang setia, yang senantiasa mendoakannya padahal bukan putranya, yang sayang padanya secuek apapun sang tuan muda. Dan sekarang, pelayan sebaik itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Mata Ciel berkaca-kaca, dia meletakkan buku itu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tanaka... kau dulu berkata setelah pemakaman Sebastian, 'Seorang pelayan tak boleh meninggal mendahului tuannya.' Lalu apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mati sebelum aku?!" seru Ciel tertahan. Egois betul, sang tuan muda. Dia sengaja lupa bahwa Tanaka sudah berumur sementara dirinya masih belia. Dia sengaja tak ingat bahwa Tanaka adalah _butler_ Phantomhive saat ayahnya, Vincent, masih hidup.

Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena kematian seorang pelayan. Dia masih punya dendam untuk dibalaskan, bukan? Dia memang pernah menangis waktu kecil, dan dulu ada Tanaka di sisinya untuk menghapus air matanya. Kini Tanaka telah tiada dan Ciel sudah dewasa—setidaknya dia menghendaki orang-orang mengakuinya begitu—jadi dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia boleh _hampir_ menangis, tapi tidak boleh sampai benar-benar menangis. Apalagi di hadapan kepala pelayannya yang baru. Dia harus bisa menahannya.

Kalau kepala keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukannya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Tangan Ciel terkepal erat.

Dia memanggil iblis pelayannya, dan Sebastian segera masuk ke kamar itu setelah mengetuk sebentar. Perintah itu diberikan.

"Aku mau makanan manis. Suruh mereka bertiga makan juga. Tangisan mereka kedengaran dari sini." Yang dimaksudnya tentu adalah Bard, Meirin, dan Finnian.

" _Yes, my Lord_." Jawaban hampir otomatis yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan diucapkan oleh Sebastian itu membuat Ciel memantapkan ketetapan hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, kristal bening yang sudah menggenang di tepi kelopak mata itu terhapus sebelum sempat jatuh, membiarkan pipi putih Ciel tetap tak bernoda.

Dia kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang sudah dewasa. Dia punya Sebastian Michaelis di sisinya.

Dia tidak akan menangis di hadapan Sebastian karena kematian Tanaka.

Dia tidak menangis. Wajahnya tidak memerah. Rautnya tidak berkerut.

.

.

.

 _...over the hills and far away._

Tapi di sana, melewati perbukitan nun jauh di dalam hatinya, Ciel menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the end.


End file.
